eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike/Archive 2
Toon on Splitpaw? Hey, since I'm on Splitpaw myself, might be useful at points to use the in-game chat for some of the stuff. Which toon(s) do you play there at the moment? -- Chalmo 15:22, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Mostly Sanji, my Coercer. -- Chillispike 15:27, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Revising the revisions I'm trying to undo the revisions of the backtick/apostrophe thing. I understand how you Moved/Renamed the articles, I just can't see an easy way to Undo such? For the article P'Thek, I Ctrl+X'd the body back to P`Thek then added the Redirect to P'Thek. This seems like the long way around. Is there a shorter method, please? Janze-Nek Coms 17:35, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Just rename it again and use the orginal name, the redirect will get overrulled. --Chillispike 17:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Special:Log/move helps for that and it has a revert there i move em back. -- Chillispike 18:07, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Done -- Chillispike 18:10, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Ah, cool! I thought renaming it yet again would cause a Redirect loop, something to be avoided. Thanks! Janze-Nek Coms 19:46, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Grats! Grats on edit 3K.:)--Kodia 17:05, 16 June 2008 (UTC) : thanks :) -- Chillispike 17:13, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Pushing for the 4K mark so soon? ;-) Keep up the good work, sir!--Kodia 13:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::If i go on like this yes:) :::I have some screenshots of Runnyeye: The Gathering ready allready, hihi (dicso, named and so on) :::-- Chillispike 13:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) RETG screenshots will definitely be a welcome addition. I've already had people pinging me in game about when we might get those up and I have to keep reminding them that they too can add stuff. :) Thanks for all your hard work.--Kodia 13:35, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Guess how annoyed my group was when i stopped every 2 mins for a screenshot, rofl -- Chillispike 13:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Added some mobs, named and NPCs of Runnyeye: The Gathering, enjoy correcting me ::Level, race, diff is maybe wrong, but alltogether the name of the mobs is 100% right (took em from my log file) :) -- Chillispike 18:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Time to work on 5k now ;) -- Chillispike 16:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Avess Ryiss Sorry for screwing up how the Benevolence (Armor Set) pieces are obtained. I was going by what article said, that he sells the pieces. Thanks for clarifying what really happens. Janze-Nek Coms 23:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :It's ok :) :The line you made wasn't 100% wrong, but he Avess doesn't sell it like other Vendors. :When i made the template for the Rok 80 fabled set's i added a feature to hide the most of the stuff to make it useable for obtain, but i was to lazy to add it to every single set piece hehe. :-- Chillispike 09:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::screwed some others up my self too :/, but i fixed them now. ::I checked all 80 fabled set pieces and all show the patterns and stones now in obtain. ::-- Chillispike 22:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) obtain I have only ever used the pull-down menu for Obtain templates. Of those, the only one missed was the Template:LoNLoot. If there are other templates (Veteran reward? Required for quest?), I have never seen them. Janze-Nek Coms 14:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Funny lol. Blameing IE that Pull-down menu is not working. :Even a item is Required for quest you have to get it somehow hehe, what is prolly missing is a way to say that you get that item as a quest update. :And i have no clue how to flag veteran reward :/ : -- Chillispike 15:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well for those items that are actually gotten from killing a monster, the line would be the way to go. But I think you're right. We may need to update that template (and the associated drop down for obtain items) to distinguish between those items that are obtained from a quest as a reward and those that are obtained *during* a quest, not necessarily as a reward. I'm not sure the distinction is fine enough between the two obtain templates I'd currently pick from (QuestReward or DroppedItem).--Kodia 15:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Best example for that is prolly the current world event. The book on the table in NFP Mage tower (just a pickme up item), the item from hailing the npc in Lavastorm and the 2 items you get to seek and destroy the mobs. Those items are no reward but quest update items :/ :::Some how it would be nice to add templates for those in one way or the other :) -- Chillispike 15:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I added the untemplated obtains to the article, and divided them into those with templates and those without. Janze-Nek Coms 20:51, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :nice one :) -- Chillispike 21:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC) In the Pull-down menu is missing too -- Chillispike 08:44, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :which page you want stub on? --Uberfuzzy 23:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Upsi missed that one sry ::Maintenance would be best i guess because there is wikify, factcheck and so on too -- Chillispike 17:51, 4 July 2008 (UTC) update on mythicals is there a reason you are marking the mythical epics now? and not waiting until lu47 actually happens? --Uberfuzzy 21:19, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :100% sure (soe says) those will get update and my inital post on kodias talk page was about that :/ -- Chillispike 21:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :yes, but as of RIGHT NOW, the info is current. so the tag is invalid. lu47 isnt even on test yet. --Uberfuzzy 21:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::i know but Epic Weapon changes in GU47 only would flag those :/ -- Chillispike 21:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, i know, but i'm hesitant to flag things that arent changed yet. go ahead and finish marking them i guess (if you havent already), but try not to change/mark things based on updates that havent happened yet. we've always tried to be a resource for the current live game, since anything on TEST is subject to change at a moments notice. you dont even want to know how many things changed from RoK beta->live with no notice at all. that being said, way to be ontop of stuff :) --Uberfuzzy 23:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I didn't changed the items them self at all i only added the update flag as a reminder to look at those weapons once the lu47 is live :/ ::::I have no prob to remove the update flag and added it when the lu47 actually comes, because that's why i asked before i did it. Ok should had asked again sry :/ -- Chillispike 09:35, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I think the flag is fine, but we don't want to put the cart before the horse. Why don't we compromise and put the flag not necessarily at the top of the page that requires it? That way we still have a quick link to it and we also have the reminder to people. That *is* news. People will know when they look up the epics that the weapons are changing. I wonder if we shouldn't link to the SOE post announcing that they're changing in that flag though, you know? So that people understand that the weapons won't be the same.--Kodia 12:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I added the flag on the buttom of the pages so not all ppl are shocked and start to check the weapons, and they are kind of silent flagged. ::::::All mythical weapons will need a check anyway i think because since LU45 or so they show casting and reuse time of the clicky effect now, but that is a different story :) ::::::LU47 Link to the preview (Armor change and the weapons) ::::::The new voice system should get linked there too (testupdate notes or the forum post from it), but i'm not sure atm if it comes with lu47 or later but i think it is lu47 :/ ::::::Ok i will flag the other weapons that are listed in the soe forum atm with the update flag soon then. buttom is ok or should i do it (move it) to top? -- Chillispike 14:12, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Done, flag at buttom. -- Chillispike 13:21, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::(Writing it here too) Replaced the with -- Chillispike 12:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks, sir. I agree on the new voice system, too. Hasn't it hit test now? I thought some of the Dev blogs were mentioning it. If we could start getting advanced info on that and figuring out how best to document it, clearly labeling it with the flag, then I think people would appreciate it. Maybe I'll log into my test account and check a few things out.--Kodia 13:28, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :on testserver since 2 weeks or so by now i think. preview links at LU47. -- Chillispike 13:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) neriak quests the journal category is not always the same as the zone. are you sure the category for those is "Neriak, City of Hate" and not just "Neriak" --Uberfuzzy 23:56, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, like 50 quests where listed under Neriak, City of Hate so i moved the 5 quests that where listed under Neriak there too :/ -- Chillispike 02:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was able to verify 5 quests (on my level 70 Arasai) from Neriak, the zone is called Neriak, City of Hate but the quests from there are listed under Neriak :: ::Links: A Super Secret, Evil, Dark Plan, Big Business, Delivered From Bondage, The Ghost's Hit Man, Finding the Dark Bargainers ::-- Chillispike 03:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::i assume that pic is on your quest completed page right? is it set to "by category" at the top? or by type? --Uberfuzzy 17:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes completted and by type. -- Chillispike 23:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Factchecks Hi there. Thanks for the recent fact checks. I updated those that were possible to update, but I wanted to let you know that we typically use the FactCheck tag for information that is disputed, not missing. The missing information is actually automatically aggregated. :) --Kodia 12:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I used that side indeed and i was able to find the fix for the most of them when i looked at the page, but the one i added factcheck had no info on page it self how to start it. Since the quest had all info together i found it would be nice to grab attention on it, will use talk page next time to grab attention for things like that :) :The sad thing a little is that Category:Quests_with_missing_required_information shows quests that are stub or emoved from game too :( -- Chillispike 12:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why is that sad? The stubbed pages need information, so that's missing info and fits perfectly with the category. The RfG quests will be on there if they have missing information, even if they've been removed from game. They'll stay there until that information is supplied. We keep all quests for historical reasons. I guess I'm confused.--Kodia 12:58, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah but that is the problem with RfG quests, because it's impossible to get the missing information of those quests since you can't do them anymore. :::How about a Questinformation template, based on the current one and called RfGQuestInformation for example. Without any category in it exept one called Category: Quests that got removed from Game and a addition line it like RfGnote where you can write when it got removed and for the RfG template at the top. -- Chillispike 15:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC)